Nightmares
by kaizer20
Summary: This is about a girl who will face her trial after a month. A Siren that wishes to wish. Two friends who worries. A prologue to a new beginning. Will light conquer darkness or not?


**A/N: Having written this story is an honor for me.**

* * *

Nightmares

A Siren's Wish

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_"There's something in life that just..._

_Bounds us to behave..."_

_~Unknown_

* * *

_Falling…_

_I was falling through the air with nothing to hold me…_

"_Yaya!" she yelled. That simple voice made my heart fly. She was falling too._

_I grabbed her hand tight, not wanting to let go. We continued to fall to the dark and endless hole of nothingness… nothing to catch us... nothing to redeem us...  
_

"_Yaya!" she yelled again, this time, clearer than anything.  
_

_Wrong about my thoughts, we fell into a mud hole, to be precise, quick sand that was made out of mud._

"_Who are you…?" I asked. Tightening the grip I gave her. Tightening it as we laid on the mud hole. Tightening it until I clawed her hand and blood started trickling down on it._

_"Mo__–" she was cut off. Her voice was cut off. She was hopeless. She couldn't even say her name._

_She looked at me with sympathy on her eyes. Not on me. No, but to herself. She was sympathetic for the pain she's enduring from the clawing of my nails. Realizing what I had done, I touched her fingertips, checking to see if we were able to feel each other or at least, I would._

* * *

_As we continued to touch. I saw red sparks in the darkness, illuminating us and making me see her face. But, I couldn't. I can't see her face. I didn't know why and it made me agitated. I can't believe that a simple face... I can't even see it. But, I smelled her Iris scent.  
_

"_Yaya…" she told me in a calm voice, breaking my thoughts of aggravation.  
_

_And just when I thought that everything would be fine. Her fingertips had started to disappear._

_Panicked, I looked at her, her whole body started fading away into the nothingness I despised.  
_

_I tried to hold on.  
_

_But, I couldn't hold her._

_And I couldn't live without her._

_The mud started covering us__–_

* * *

I jerked up from my bed and examined where I was. I was in _our_ room, sweating and catching my breath.

I closed my eyes after being relieved of the stress from the nightmare. After that, I looked at my hand and saw... _blood_. I sighed with so much stress._"Her blood, I suppose" _I thought as a train of thoughts started overpowering my mind. It also frustrated me that I couldn't remember her name._"Fuck it"._

I decided to lay down on my bed and looked at the blue colored ceiling which my mom made the workers paint; because she said it was for my protection. I never knew why though nor from who, but I never bothered asking. I never really doubted my mom. I trusted her more than anyone. I guess that's what they call 'Mothers knows best' which I totally agree with. There's nothing my mother knows nothing about me. She knows everything about me.

Sighed I did as I thought about my dream and the open window "Again…"

The dreams or rather, nightmares had been happening to me for months now. I never knew why... again. But, I suspected it was because of the fever I got months ago.

"Yaya Nanto!" it was my roommate, Hikari, as she greeted me with a smile. A smile that a good friend like her could give to me. It never really bothered me whether she's with Amane or anything, but what bothered me is that when she worries, she makes me feel a hundred bolts of lightning guilt.

"What's up, Hikari?" I asked, already knowing the answer, yet I still gave her my devilish grin.

"You had that dream again, didn't you and that blood... it's hers, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I told her with the smile I kept.

"Don't you think it's about time to consult your _Caster _mom about that?" she emphasized the word as if she wasn't one herself.

"I already asked her and she said 'You'll know once the tornado comes' and she didn't even made sense, but she is the... I can't even say it" I told her jollily as I stood up from bed and I stretched.

"That's your mom alright, F.U.R.T.I.V.E as always" she replied back with a smile.

It's one of our thing' between Hikari and me, one of the few things we do when she doesn't go on dates with Amane or just by our mood if we want to do it or not. I'm talking about words, I and Hikari sometimes describe people in a word when something odd happened or we just felt like it. And, knowing my mom, she always had a way with words.

"True, true" I nodded in agreement and paused before continuing "well, I should take a bath now. We don't want to miss breakfast and be late for the first day of school now, do we?"

"I might as well get your things prepared, right, Yaya?" she asked teasingly which was a good counter for my teasing question just a few seconds ago.

"Shut up!" I replied with the same teasing tone before I headed to my bathroom. But, not before hitting her on the head.

"What was that for?" she asked with a teasing smile. I sighed contented, it's been a while since I saw Hikari smile like that. After my fever that is.

"Well, see you later, Hikari" I told her as I flashed a smile across the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" inquired a girl as she began to materialize in front of her girlfriend.

"I don't know…" Hikari replied as she finished putting all my clothes on my bed. Her facial expression was stoic.

"The full moon is approaching and so is her birthday…" replied Amane as she sat down on Hikari's bed with the smile she only gave to Hikari.

"Yeah, I know" Hikari replied once more with a frown on her face.

"But, I'm pretty sure she's going to be fine since she's a good girl" Amane reassured as Hikari sat down on her lap which she took advantage of by hugging her waist.

"Actually, I'm not worried about that at all, but I'm worried about her dreams".

"It'll be fine, have faith in Yaya, she can overcome it... she always does" the prince told her princess hesitantly as the thought of Yaya crossed her mind. Yaya always amazed Amane when she would always dominate all over her problems, but she impressed her more when Yaya also dominated over her problems as if she was herself.

"I do, but…"

"No buts" Amane paused "well, shall we wait for Yaya in the dining hall?" she asked as she freed Hikari from her loving grip. It was always like this, in the morning, whoever woke up first between the two of us is escorted by the Prince of Spica herself to eat breakfast with us and wait for the other to finish clothing.

"Alright" Hikari added a nod before following her girlfriend outside and walked hand in hand towards the kitchen. Not minding the fans that adored them.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with every bits of my dream drained with the water after I finished taking a bath and sat down on my bed.

"What's this?" I held my ipod which was still open. It was weird, I could've sworn that I closed it last night, but since I've been dreaming about nightmares that can become a reality, nothing really surprised me anymore.

"What the…?" when I scrolled through the song, I saw a song called _A_ _Siren's Wish_. _"This is the first time I've been surprised in a while... might as well listen to it"_ I thought as I put my earphones and hit the 'Play' button.

_You'll never know what a Siren's Wish would be_

_You'll never know that she wishes to be free_

_You'll never know that in the end, she'll also wish to be with thee_

_You'll never expect for her to say "Just you and me"_

Those lyrics rang through my head as if a surfer continuously rode sweet waves in a mad, crazy and cool routine. The song surprisingly attracted me. It invaded my mind.

* * *

After my lyrical experience, I and the two girls ate breakfast which made us stuff. And it was dessert time; since I didn't want anything disturbing my dessert time, I pushed the song to the back of my mind.

"Hey, Yaya" Amane started.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're birthday's coming" she reminded me with that stoic feature of hers.

"I know, but in case you're worried whether I'll go _Dark_, don't be, because Yaya Nanto is good and not bad!" I said as I held my arms in the air as if I was teasing her when I didn't look at her which I am doing.

Amane laughed, one of the things which irritated me and amused me at the same time. But, her laughter was soon replaced by a serious face that I hadn't seen in a while and she asked me "The nightmares... are you okay with that?"

"Don't worry, Amane and besides, I only dream about one person anyway, not only that, the same dream or rather nightmare is just the same as the previous ones, so I'm used to it" I reassured her as I finished eating my dessert.

"You said that you're in love with her, but you don't even know her name, let alone what she looks like!" this time, I flinched from the tone of her voice. This event's one of the few times that Amane yelled at me which means that she isn't playing around.

After recomposing herself, I put a hand on Amane's left shoulder and told her reassuringly "Amane, I'm fine, you don't have to worry, because it's me, I'm the one in love and I can't do a thing about it. Not only that, I don't like it when people tend to mind my business, so thanks for your help, but I don't need it".

Hikari nodded in agreement to what I said and told the both of us "We should go now".

I and Amane nodded and the three of us headed for school after deciding that it was best to leave this issue for now.

* * *

"Hey, Amane, what did it feel like after your trial?" I asked Amane, since the same thing will be happening to me after a month.

"Well, you won't actually do anything, you'll just have to wait and see" she paused "but, rumor has it that if you're going to turn _Dark_, you'll experience a huge amount of headache" she finished with the same stoic, but threatening voice she has.

"Then, these fact and opinion gave me another reason why I don't want to turn _dark_" I grinned at Hikari and her.

"You better be _Light_" Hikari told me with a need of reassuring tone.

"You bet" and I supplied that reassuring tone.

The three of us continued to chat and strangely enough, I felt like something or _someone _made time seem to be slow. But, it soon disappeared as fast as it appeared. Making me gasp.

"Hey, Hikari…?" I looked at her.

"What is it, Yaya?" she asked me.

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Yaya, what's the matter?" Amane asked.

"Nothing" I told the both of them. Looks like I was the only one who felt it, great.

"Yaya, what is it?" Hikari asked with a hinting concern in her voice.

"Never mind, it's nothing important".

Hikari was about to ask again until Amane held her shoulders and told her to stop which made me relief, because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks, Amane" was all I could say to her with a smile.

And, again the same feeling hit me, only this time though, the wind cast upon the three of us and caused my two friends to close their eyes while I had my eyes opened. Not, because I wanted to. But, because… I couldn't. And, once I was paralyzed completely, time completely halted.

I saw a girl; a girl with brown hair. She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw, yet somehow, I felt like she was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger where or when I've seen her, nonetheless, still oddly familiar. She walked to us until we were walking in an equal lane. And, once our shoulders touched... I shivered, I felt a shiver of which essence I didn't know and I couldn't describe that made me feel enigmatic, a feeling I didn't recognize nor knew was possible to be felt by me, a feeling of a hidden meaning. And, another wind cast, but this time, it was to the both of us which was also weird, because time had stopped and once the wind had touched us, it blew some scent and that scent was _Iris_.

"See you later" she said, not giving me enough time to process my thoughts nor the time to analyze what I had just smelled, the scent of _Iris_. But, idiotic I may sound, when our shoulders touched, I felt warmth radiating for just a second, just that one second made me crave for her touch and I needed it, _bad_.

After everything returned to normal and once she disappeared into the darkness, panic struck me as I took a look at my couple friends "Did you see that?" I asked the both of them which caused them to look at me in return.

"Saw what?" they both asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Yaya, are you sure you're alright, you've been acting weird since we started heading for school?" Hikari asked, this time though, she wasn't going to let the question off that easily.

I sighed in both relief and stress, at least they were fine and since I only knew one answer for the question... "I don't know" I told her.

"Hikari, relax" Amane paused, sending a telepathic message to Hikari in secret, but I'm pretty sure she said for Hikari to stop worrying, because the topic was immediately changed by Amane who started it "Hey, I heard a new girl's coming" with a curious expression I didn't recognized.

"Yaya and I heard about that. What did the girls said she looks like?" Hikari asked her Amane as she entangled her arms to her woman.

"I don't know" Amane replied, accepting the snaked left arm.

"I bet she's got brown hair and brown eyes" I told the both of them. I'm pretty sure it was that honey haired girl I saw, because I never recognized her from these parts of the hill.

"First the dreams and now you know who enters in this hill" Amane sighed.

"You know what they say 'When you add a flavor to something and left out one, include it to get a new mixture which you'll either hate or want' right, Hikari?" I smiled to Hikari as we continued to head down to the school.

Before Hikari could even reply, the school bell had started ringing which means that we'll be late if we don't get our asses there within five minutes. "Let's go!" Hikari yelled as she began to run and drag Amane along.

I smirked at the two lovers and thought to myself _"Why bother running when you could just teleport there?_"_._

_Didn't you say that you were good, Yaya?_

A voice surprised me which made me look around the place and yelled "Show yourself!"

_You'll see me soon, don't worry about it..._

Her voice's sultry, darn it, first nightmares and now this, can't my life get any louder?

_It's almost time, I suggest you run to your class before you get in a hip of trouble._

Great, she also listens to my mind. But, she was right though, so... not giving a fuck about anything and placing the voice to the back of my mind; I ran towards to my class with Hikari and Amane and arrived there in record time before my gut could be cut out by my teacher which I'm relieved, because being late in the first day, meant a church to clean as punishment for students who attended the three schools for a year or years. And, it also meant receiving a load of shit fits from Shion, our short tempered president. I literally meant it when I said short, because she's the only person I've encountered that has a short temper which activates with just a single word that meant 'Annoying' to her dictionary._  
_

I guess, not only do these things happen in sleep, but they also happen in reality... _Nightmares_.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Please read and review!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
